Lauffeuer
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Aber … weißt du, Evans, es geht vorbei. ... Eines Tages werden wir zurückschauen und denken wie … bedeutungslos das alles gewesen war. Ein süßer Zeitvertreib von jugendlichen Mädchen. Wie ein extrem wilder Frühling, der alles auf einmal erleuchtet ...


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich habe mal wieder in meinen englischen Favoriten geschmökert und bin dabei auf "Wildfire" von Miatroll gestoßen. Es gibt im deutschen so wenig (guten) Femmeslash, noch weniger dasziemlich ungewöhnlich Paar Narcissa und Lily (Gegenbeispiele nehme ich natürlich gerne entgegen) und dann in dieser wunderbaren Geschichte ... ach, ich will gar nicht mehr erzählen. Fakt ist, ich habe es **übersetzt**,das **Original ist von Miatroll** (Reviews an sie auch auf englisch, ich glaube, auchhebräisch, wer mag),Narcissa undLily gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling (diesie hoffentlich nicht an gewisse Mediaunternehmen verkauft), dieenglischeSprache und die deutsche sind Allgemeingut, wenn auch oft missbraucht. Mein ist nur die Übersetzung und die geb' ich nicht her.

Dank geht natürlich an Miatroll und an die fabelhafte, die einzigartige, die preußisch kleinliche Lisa. ;-)

So, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß und vergesst mir die **Reviews **nicht! droh

**

* * *

Lauffeuer**

_„Es heißt, die Zeit sei das Feuer, in dem wir brennen …"_

-

Zwei Mädchen auf dem Gras ausgestreckt an einem heißen Sommertag. Eine rote Locke des einen Mädchens fließt über das Gras und die Sonne hängt über ihnen, so, wie sie auf der Anderen perlweiße Flechten scheint. Blond, so hell und fein, dass es überirdisch ist.  
Lily, die Rothaarige, streckt ihre Hand aus; zerfasert eine Strähne Narcissas weicher, mondlichtfarbener Haare zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Narcissa zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Später, viele Jahre später, erinnert sie sich an diesen Augenblick und eine ganz bestimmte Art süßer Nostalgie durchspült sie in flüssigem Rausch. Seltsam, denn Lily war noch nie süß, auch nicht flüssig. James Potter fand, dass Lily Evans schön war, aber Narcissa Black wusste es besser. Lily Evans stand in Flammen. Die Schönheit war eine äußerliche, oberflächliche Maske und bedeutungslos. Eine lauffeuerfarbene Mähne und eine Porzellanhaut, ein Kontrast der sehr vorteilhaft für Lily war. Und das war keine Schönheit, ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war Intensität. Es war Feuer.

Narcissa erinnerte sich an lange Momente der Stille unter der großen Stieleiche. Der See erstreckte sich ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt und leckte sanft am Ufer. Lily zog dann ihre Schuhe aus, die Socken von den Füßen und streckte die langen, weißen Beine in Richtung Wasser. Die Sonne vergoldete die vereinzelten, weichen Haare auf Lilys Schienbeinen. Die dünnen Haare auf ihren Unterarmen; dann, wenn sie die Ärmel ihres immer gestärkten Schuloberteils hochrollte.

„Weißt du was?", sagte Lily zu ihr, „Es ist merkwürdig, dass wir hier sind. Eine Schlange und eine Löwin. Dieses Ding der Unmöglichkeit …"

„Belustigt dich?"

„Nein, nicht belustigen." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir Gryffindors sind nicht belustigt. Es ist zu hochtrabend für uns. Aber es verwirrt mich … ichfinde daErstaunen. Dass wir befreundet sein können."

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

„Nun ja, du bist eine Slytherin. Du kannst dir die Realität zurechtbiegen … gesellschaftliche Sitten, wie sie dir passen, meine ich. Du kannst sie ignorieren. Und ich kann es nicht. Und warum nicht … warum nicht …" Lily drehte und wendete diese Frage wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf. „_Darum_. Weil ich selbstgerecht bin und du unverschämt. Weil du raffiniert bist und ich ungeschickt. Du sagst immer das Richtige, während ich das Erste ausspucke, das mir in den Sinn kommt, und rot werde und es später bereue. Darum ist es seltsam. Weil Mädchen wie ich nicht mit Mädchen wie dir herumhängen."

„Tja, jetzt tun sie's."

Lilys Kopf ruhte in ihrem Schoß. Tausende von roten Strähnen, Lilys Haare, brannten auf Narcissas Tweedrock. Irgendwie derbe Gesichtszüge. Auf jeden Fall langgezogen. Lange, aristokratische Nase und der Mund eines Mädchens vom Lande. Ein Mund, der Geheimnisse von gestohlenen Küssen und Knutschereien im Dunkeln verriet. „Dubelustigst mich", sagte Narcissa.

„Hast du dich also entschieden?"

„Jetzt, da du das Thema anfängst."

„Sag mir, was ist es, das du an mirbelustigend findest", bat Lily.

Narcissa lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, während sie einen samtenen Bilderstreifen durch ihren Geist laufen ließ, der – einmal verwoben – zu Lily Evans wurde. „Du belustigst mich, weil du … eine Gryffindor bist."

„Tatsächlich. Ist das Alles, was du zustande bringst, Black?"

„Oh nein, aber du bist ungeduldig. Wenn du mehr hören willst, wirst du warten müssen."

Lily schürzte die Lippen, wie es kleine Mädchen taten. „Na gut. Ich bin artig", versprach sie.

Narcissa verdrehte in vorgetäuschtem Unglauben die Augen. Das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen, das sie an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, beeindruckte Narcissa nicht besonders. Lily Evans war unbeholfen; ihre Gliedmaßen waren lang und sperrig; ihr Gesicht zu knochig und ihre Orientierungslosigkeit bekundeten ihre Muggelherkunft. So wie Lily gesagt hatte, Mädchen wie Lily Evans und Narcissa Black waren nicht dazu bestimmt, sich anzufreunden.

Einige Jahre lang hatten sie einander mit höflichster Verachtung behandelt, sich gegenseitig aus der Ferne beobachtend: mit dem Wissen, wenn auch nicht immer wissend, warum, dass die Andere eine ebenbürtige Rivalin war. Als sie in der fünften Klasse beide zu Vertrauensschülern berufen worden waren, hatte sich eine bestimmte Art der Beziehung zwischen der Slytherineisprinzessin und der gerechten, enthusiastischen Gryffindor herausgebildet. Und in Wirklichkeit amüsierte Lily Narcissa. Sie fanden sich wieder in der Diskussion über ein Buch, im sorgfältigen Meinungsaustausch über den Verwandlungsunterricht, den Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen hatten – Narcissa war überrascht herauszufinden, dass sie eine flüssige Unterhaltung mit der rechthaberischen Gryffindor führen konnte.

Unterhaltsamerweise war es Bella gewesen, die ihre Freundschaft offiziell besiegelt hatte. Oh, sie bezeichneten sich niemals als Freunde, aber das Wissen, dass sie sich tatsächlich mochten, brauchte bei Narcissa und Lily einen Anstoß, damit sie es verstanden. _Mittagessen, _erinnerte sich Narcissa. Nur ein erneutes Mittagessen. Der Geruch von Essen durchflutete die Große Halle. Narcissa stocherte mit der Spitze ihrer Gabel in ihrem Auflauf aus Hackfleisch und Kartoffelbrei herum. Das Essen in Hogwarts war immer so schwer. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes bemerkte sie Bella, wie sie die unbeholfene Gryffindor festhielt und ärgerte. Bella machte es Spaß, andere Leute zu schikanieren. Normalerweise war es in Ordnung. Normalerweise suchte sich Bella Leute aus, die auf ihre Kommentare reagieren konnten – Leute, die wussten, dass sie es nur zu ihrer eigenen Unterhaltung tat. Aber Lily war nicht der Typ für Wortgefechte. Narcissa vermutete, dass Bella auch nicht danach gesucht hatte.

Sie hörte sich selbst „Lass sie in Ruhe, Bella" oder etwas Ähnliches murmeln, und Bella sah sie belustigt und von oben herab an, während sie mit den Augen rollte, eine Geste des Spottes, die so charakteristisch für die Blackfamilie war.

„Ja? Was wirst du mit mir machen, wenn ich's nicht tue?" Bella hatte eine tiefe Stimme, eine ein wenig raue Stimme, eine sexy Stimme. Narcissa war sich nie sicher, ob sie Bella beneidete oder nicht – vor allem, weil sie sie nicht beneiden wollte. Sie sah, wie Bellatrix Lily in die Seite stieß und das Gryffindormädchen daraufhin stolperte – wie lächerlich! Das törichte Kind konnte nie seine Glieder sortieren: zu lange Beine und Arme, die in alle Richtungen flogen – Narcissa konnte nicht begreifen, wieso sie das bezaubernd finden sollte. Da fiel Lily auf den Boden, die Robe unordentlich und ihr Rock zerknittert und voller Falten, und Narcissa schubste Bella zur Seite und hielt Lily die Hand hin.

„Komm. Meine kleine Schwester langweilt sich heute."

Und Lily lachte.

Narcissa grübelte Jahre später darüber nach, ob sie es war, die unerwartete Reaktionen aus Lily hervorkitzelte, oder ob es Lily war, die einfach unerwartet war. James Potter klimperte mit Vorhersehbarkeit auf Lily herum – man wusste immer, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würde. Aber Lily und sie selbst … Sie waren etwas vollkommen anderes. Sie waren anders. Und das war es, was endlich Narcissa Lily erzählte. „Du belustigst mich, weil die Art, wie wir gegen- und beieinander existieren, anders ist. Weil du mich anders machst und ich dich anders mache, und wegen vieler anderer Dinge –"

„ – wie zum Beispiel?"

„Dass du schön bist, aber das ist es nicht, was an deiner Erscheinung wichtig ist –" Narcissa versuchte, ein Netz aus Worten um die Idee zu winden. „Weißt du, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich etwas sehr Spezielles, und es hat nichts mit irgendeinem äußerlichem Kriterium für Schönheit zu tun."

„Wirklich." Lily setzte sich ein wenig auf, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. Dasselbe kleine Lächeln schwebte über ihrem blassen Gesicht. Kaum ein Verziehen der Lippen, eher ein Eindruck eines Lächelns, schwebend in grünen, blitzenden Augen. „Was siehst du, wenn du mich ansiehst?"

Narcissas Lippen bogen sich um die Worte herum. Weich, samtig rosa, um eine Ahnung herum, die hitzig und brennend und nicht zu kontrollieren war. „Ein Lauffeuer", sagte sie. „Das ist es, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich anschaue."

Und dann, sich nach vorne beugend, legte sie ihre Lippen an Lilys Mund. Seltsam … sie passten nicht richtig zusammen; Lily hatte einen vollen Mund, dunkel und üppig, während Narcissas Lippen dünn und fein waren, vom hellsten Rosa, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Sie hatten sich aneinander neutralisiert, vielleicht von sich selbst abgehoben: es war nicht wie Mann und Frau, wenn man sich abstimmt wie zwei Teile eines Puzzles, sondern wie Blütenblätter, weich, geädert und leicht verletzlich. Weiß gegen Rosa. Ein Mund, der nach Minze, und einer, der nach Kaugummi schmeckte, mit einem merkwürdigen Beigeschmack, nicht richtig erdig, denn keine von ihnen war vollständig in der Lage, es auf den Boden zu holen und in real existierenden Bereichen und dem harten, knirschenden Staub zu verankern. Nicht einmal diese enthusiastische, wohlwollende Gewalt Lilys. Die, die sanft und weich hätte sein sollen, veränderte sich ins Stürmische – unmöglich zu fangen. Wie der Wind oder das Meer, die nicht in der Faust festgehalten werden können. _Lily – wie schön du warest. Wie zufällig wir waren und wie einfach zu trennen._

„Das tut weh", sagte sie leise, hob ihren Blick zu Narcissa. „Ich will dich nicht verlassen."

„Tut weh." Und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Immer dieselbe Geste gleichgültigen Auftretens, wo die echte Empfindung zu hoch und zu rasend war um ihr ein physisches Ventil zu geben. „Als hätte jemand einem den Bauch ausgehöhlt", fügte sie hinzu. „Aber … weißt du, Evans, es geht vorbei. Ich werde Lucius heiraten und du wirst James haben und unsere Kinder werden zusammen die Schule besuchen und eines Tages werden wir zurückschauen und denken wie … bedeutungslos das alles gewesen war. Ein süßer Zeitvertreib von jugendlichen Mädchen. Wie ein extrem wilder Frühling, der alles auf einmal erleuchtet und dann innerhalb eines einzigen Monats wieder verschwindet."

„Wie kannst du so nonchalant sein?"

„Wie kann ich anders, als nonchalant zu sein?"

Und am Ende hatte Lily natürlich recht gehabt. Aber andererseits war ihnen nie die Chance gegeben, von einem Punkt geplanter Reife auf diesen kurzen Lebensabschnitt zurückzuschauen. Vielleicht Narcissa, die genug Glück gehabt hatte um alt zu werden. Lily nicht. Lily niemals. Und Narcissa würde, wenn sie zurückschaute, immer dasselbstgemalte Bild sehen, das sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte. Lily, mit offenen Augen und tot, ausgebreitet auf dem Parkettflur des Hauses in Godrics Hollow, in einer beißenden Herbstnacht. Und es war und blieb hitzig. Wie ein Lauffeuer.

-

_finis_


End file.
